Medical imaging, such as for example computed tomography scans (CT scan), magnetic resonance images (MRI), positron emission tomography scans (PET scan) and X-rays are essential for diagnosing and for monitoring the treatment of patients. The gold standard for analyzing a medical image is by human visual inspection and analysis of the image by a trained technician; however, human visual inspection and analysis of the image usually takes from minutes to hours to complete. Often, time is critical in reading a medical image and supplying the results to the personnel treating the patient.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of analyzing a medical image that provides similar results as human visual inspection and analysis of the image by a trained technician that takes substantially less time than human visual inspection and analysis of the image by a trained technician.